


Crash

by sneakymustang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakymustang/pseuds/sneakymustang
Summary: Stiles gets a late night call to pick up Derek from the preserve. Derek tells him that there is nothing big and bad in the woods. They are safe from everything supernatural. But what happens when something unexpected decides to attack instead? Something mundane, like some ice?





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third fic! I hope you guys like it! I love comments but I know some people (me included) get anxious about the thought of commenting on people's fics. And that's okay! So if you like my fic just hit the kudos button! :)

Derek was ten seconds away from killing Stiles.

“You are such an idiot!”

Make that 1 second.

“Why would you go out there alone?”

Derek huffed. “I was just checking something out. There have been a lot of animal killings around the preserve.”

“And you thought to go check it out alone?” Stiles waved his hand around angrily, barely paying attention to the road in front of him.

“It was nothing. Just a pack of coyotes,” Derek said, watching as Stiles took the jeep around the curve sharply. “Watch what you’re doing.”

“Are you really judging me right now? I'm the one the came out to get your sorry ass at 2 in the morning in the middle of January.”

“What? You cold?” Derek smirked.

“Hell yeah I'm cold! Shit, Derek. You can't keep doing things like this!”

“Like what?”

“Like checking something out that's been killing living things. Alone!”

“It was just coyotes. Everything's fine.”

Stiles let out a frustrated groan. “You are such an idiot.”

“Would you rather I have woken you up to walk around in the freezing cold?”

“Yes! Or call Scott. Actually call Scott. He does better in the cold than I do.”

“So you are mad that I called you instead of Scott to come pick me up?”

“No, I'm not mad about that. Call me anytime. Seriously. Or just drop by. You've never had a problem stopping by before.”

“Then what are you mad about?”

“I'm mad because you are an idiot!”

Derek let his head hit the headrest and closed his eyes, trying to rein in his anger.

“Why did you come then Stiles?”

“I came because-”

But before Stiles could finish, the tires began to squeal as it slid over a patch of ice. Derek's eyes flew open and watched in horror as the jeep slid off the small cliff leading into rocks, trees, and forest debris. He heard Stiles yell beside him as their bodies are thrown around. There was nothing he could do as the car rolled in the air a couple of times before slamming between two trees.

When Derek opened his eyes again he looked around and saw that the car was tipped up onto it's front at almost a 90 degree angle. He turned to see if he could open the door but it was jammed between a tree. It was when he turned to see if they could get the drivers side door open (they couldn't) when he noticed Stiles hanging from his seat belt. Not moving.

“Stiles? Stiles!” Derek began moving quickly.

He ripped his own seatbelt off and climbed over the center console, ignoring the pain going through his broken arm and throbbing in his head. Stiles was bleeding from his temple and his eyes were closed. When Derek attempted to push Stiles up toward his seat he looked down and took in a sharp breath. That was definitely a bone sticking out of his leg.

Derek exhaled sharply and climbed between the steering wheel and Stiles’ limp body. He set his hands on his chest and felt a faint heartbeat. Without thinking he put his hands on Stiles neck and began leaching pain. Derek gritted his teeth as raw pain wracked through his already hurting body.

The only saving grace was when Stiles woke with a start, taking in a breath like he had been underwater.

“Hey, you're okay,” Derek said, a relieved smile falling on his face.

Stiles looked down at him with a dazed look on his face. “What are you doing?”

Derek didn't expect him to push his hands away from him. It happened instantly. The pain left him and Stiles screwed his face up before screaming bloody murder. The sound of it shattered something inside of Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek grunted, grabbing his face with both hands. Black vines ran up his arm as he saw Stiles' tear stained face slowly relax. “Don't do that. Okay?”

Stiles nodded shakily. Derek wiped away the tears with his thumb and Stiles looked him in the eye. There was something in the way Stiles was looking at him that made Derek's heart beat faster.

Stiles broke eye contact before Derek could figure out what he was feeling and said, “Wh-What happened?”

“We slid on some ice.”

“Shit,” Stiles exhaled sharply. Derek watched as Stiles looked at their surroundings. “We’re stuck.”

“Yeah. It's okay. We will figure something out,” Derek said, trying to stay optimistic.

“Your phone,” Stiles said.

“It's in my back pocket. Use yours.”

“I left it at home.”

Derek groaned. “Why?”

“Because you are the only werewolf who calls me at 2 in the morning to pick them up,” Stiles snapped.

“Fine. Do you think you can reach my phone?”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Do you want me to let your face go?” Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine. Put your eyebrows away,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Stiles began reaching toward him when Derek felt a spike of pain go through him. Derek clenched his teeth while trying to still Stiles with his hands on his face.

“Stiles, stop.”

“What?”

“Something's hurting you,” Derek sighed a bit when Stiles froze.

Stiles scoffed. “Everything kind of hurts dude.”

“When you lean forward. What's hurting?”

“The seatbelt is digging into my chest,” Stiles winced.

“Okay. I'm going to lean forward and you grab my phone. Ready?”

Stiles nodded his head as Derek pulled himself toward him. They were real close now. Derek could feel Stiles’ breath against his cheek, their chests barely grazing each other. Stiles heartbeat began beating faster and Derek tapped his finger on his cheek.

“Right. Sorry,” Stiles muttered.

Derek had to suppress a shiver as he felt Stiles’ fingers brush down his back. When his hands made it down to his butt Stiles’ heartbeat went up again.

“Stiles,” Derek grunted.

“Yeah?” Stiles said with a strangled voice.

“Get the phone.”

Stiles let out a soft laugh before sliding the phone out. Derek pulled away from him and looked down at his cracked screen.

“Fuck,” Derek growled.

“Hey, maybe it still works,” Stiles said, pushing the home button. The screen remained black. “Or not.”

Derek leaned further onto the steering wheel, he felt himself growing weaker and was hoping it was him and not Stiles. His leg was losing a lot of blood, there was a bone sticking out from it after all, and that didn't even take into account the other various injures Stiles had acquired.

“Derek?”

Derek looked up and saw Stiles grimacing. “What's wrong?”

“Do you think you can get me out of this seatbelt? Hanging here is not really that comfortable. Go figure.”

“Is that's what's hurting you? You're chest?” Derek let one hand fall to Stiles shirt and lifted it up. Shit. That was definitely what was hurting him. He could actually see where his ribs were broken. And with the way they were turning black it must mean he was bleeding internally. “Yeah. Let's get you out of the seat belt.”

“That bad?”

“No. It's fine,” Derek replied quickly.

He lifted his free hand and attempted to pull the seat belt out of it's socket. But it barely moved. Derek didn't realize how much siphoning Stiles’ pain was taking out of him. He tried once more before letting the seat belt go in frustration.

“What's happening?”

Derek looked up at Stiles and gave him a conflicted look. “I can't take your pain away and pull the seat belt out at the same time.”

“What? Really?” He looked shocked and Derek felt himself grow embarrassed.

“I've taken too much of your pain. My strength isn't here at the moment,” Derek said defensively.

“Well then stop taking away my pain,” Stiles said petulantly.

“If I stop taking your pain you will pass out again.”

“Good! Then I won't have to be awake for the rest of this shitty night,” Stiles scowled.

Derek glared at him before taking his other hand off Stiles face. Stiles’ eyes widened before he let out a broken sound. With both hands free he was able to pull the seatbelt out with the last of his strength. Then, as Stiles began to fall, Derek caught him around the waist. Immediately, Derek put his hands underneath the fabric and set them on his bare skin, taking the pain away.

Stiles rested his forehead against Derek's shoulder, the rest of his body slowly relaxing along his chest. “Asshole.”

“You said to let go,” Derek smirked.

“A heads up next time would be nice,” Stiles mumbled into his shirt.

“I'll try to remember.”

“You better.”

Derek chuckled and let his eyes shut for a moment. He was growing more tired as the night went on. This is the longest he had ever taken away pain from someone. Was it supposed to make him this drowsy?

“Derek!”

Derek jumped at Stiles’ voice. “What?”

“Are you falling asleep on me? You're supposed to be helping me figure out a way out of here,” Stiles said. But he sounded so far away. Why did he sound so far away?

“I'm here,” Derek said.

“Do you think we can climb out the back window?”

Derek looked over Stiles’ shoulder toward the back of the jeep. It was a steep climb. And even if they got out of the jeep, there was no telling how they were going to get up the hill.

“I can't get us out of here without letting go of you,” Derek grunted.

“But you could get through the back, can't you?”

“Stiles,” Derek frowned, knowing where this was going.

“No. Hear me out. You can get out of here. Get help and then-”

“I'm not leaving you, Stiles,” Derek said pointedly.

“Well how else are we going to get out of here?”

“I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone you were coming out here,” Derek said.

Stiles raised his head to give Derek a look.

“We will think of something else,” Derek said dismissively.

Right now, Derek was tired. He really just wanted to close his eyes. Rest for a moment. The pain was overwhelming. He could feel his senses beginning to dull. His whole body was weak. It would be so easy to slip under.

“Derek!”

Derek groaned. Why is Stiles making so much noise?

“Did you hear me? I barely feel anything anymore. I'm not hurting,” Stiles said quickly.

Derek hummed in happiness. Now let him sleep!

“Derek! You need to wake up. Don't make me punch you again!”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Don't punch.”

“You need to roar.”

Derek didn't understand what Stiles meant. He just knew he wanted to sleep.

Two freezing cold hands grabbed Derek's face and pulled it away from the warm neck he was snuggling into. It jarred Derek awake and he opened his eyes to see Stiles looking worriedly at him.

“Dude, you need to let go of me. I don't feel any pain anymore. You took it all away,” Stiles said gently.

“It will come back when I let go,” Derek said, groggily.

“Then I'll deal with it! We need to get out of here and the only way we are going to do that is if you roar,” Stiles said, giving Derek's face a little shake.

“I don't think I can,” Derek said.

“You have to. I know you can. You've done it a million times,” Stiles said, rubbing his thumbs across Derek's face, much in the same way Derek had done earlier.

“I'll count to three. Then you roar as loud as you can. Alright?”

“Stiles, I don't-”

“One...Two…” Stiles suddenly whipped his hands down, grabbing onto Derek's clothed arms and pulling them away from his waist. “Three. Roar. Derek. Roar!”

Derek didn't know what overcame him but he found himself pulling his head back and letting a roar rip from his chest. When he was done he opened his eyes to see Stiles breathing shallowly.

Like magnets, his hands found Stiles skin and began taking the pain again. Stiles groaned with relief and laid his head heavily on Derek's chest. Derek pulled him closer and splayed his hands across Stiles lower back.

“Idiot. You shouldn't have done that,” Derek said softly.

Stiles stuffed his face into Derek's neck, which should have made him freeze up, but it did the opposite. Despite the shooting, biting, intolerable pain, Derek felt himself relax. That's when he heard not one, not two, but three wolves answer his howl.

“Sounds like the Calvert is coming,” Stiles chuckled. The feel of his breath against Derek's neck made him shiver.

“Stiles, shut up,” were Derek's last words before passing out.

 

*****************************

 

Derek woke up with a start. He shot up from where he was laying, a cold metal table, and looked around frantically.

A warm hand fell onto his shoulder and pulled him back. “Hey.”

Derek turned his head sharply and looked up into Cora's relieved eyes. “Stiles?”

Cora huffed out a laugh. “You've been out two days and the first thing you say is Stiles?”

“I've been out for two days?” Derek said incredulously.

“Yeah. Whatever you did, slowed your healing process.”

“I took the pain from Stiles,” Derek said easily, which only reminded him further that she had not answered his question.

“That's it?” Cora raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well I took more of it that I probably should have,” Derek said sheepishly.

“How long did you take his pain?”

“I think we were out there for about a hour and half, so...a hour and half.”

“Derek, you two were out there for more than four hours,” Cora said agitatedly.

“What? Really?” It didn't feel that long.

“You took his pain for over four hours non-stop?”

“I guess,” Derek said, feeling his face warm up.

“No wonder Stiles was saying he didn't feel any pain when we got to him,” Cora said.

“So he's okay? Stiles?” Derek asked hopefully.

“Yes, he's fine. Still in the hospital last I heard but he's going to be fine,” Cora rolled her eyes.

Derek let out a relieved breath and laid back against the table.

“Hmm,” Cora said above him.

Derek glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You love me right?”

Derek didn't know where she was going with this. “Yeah. You are my sister.”

“That's why you gave up your alpha powers,” Cora said.

“Well yeah. I would do anything for you.”

“Just like you would do anything for Stiles?”

Derek sat up again to give a calculating look to Cora. “What are you trying to say?”

“I'm just saying, you never took anyone else's pain for four hours straight,” she smirked.

“It's not like that. He was really hurt,” Derek shook his head. Where was she getting this stuff? Him in love with Stiles? No. That would be crazy.

“Isaac was really hurt after the alpha fight but you didn't take his pain.”

“He's a werewolf.”

“I'm a werewolf and you took my pain.”

“You're different. I needed you to be okay.”

“Just like you need Stiles to be okay?” Cora said knowingly.

“Are you done? I want to get to the hospital,” Derek said, sliding off the table.

“Of course you do,” Cora smirked.

“What does that mean?” Derek glanced at her.

“Nothing. Nothing. Let's go see Stiles.”

She gave him a knowing look. Only Derek didn't know what she knew to have that look on her face.

 

*********************

 

When they get to the hospital, they go up to Stiles' floor. On the elevator, he feels his heartbeat begin to rise. What if there is permanent damage? Was there something more Derek could've done? Will Stiles be angry with him?

“Stop. He's fine,” Cora rolled her eyes.

“I'm not-”

“I can't think over how loud your heartbeat is,” Cora cut him off.

“I...I should've done something more…”

“More than siphoning his pain for over four hours? Derek, you didn't heal for two days. You still have a gash on your head right now and you are favoring your left arm over your right. You did everything you could,” Cora said, as the doors slid open.

Derek absentmindedly brought his hand up to his head and felt the broken skin around his right eye. Huh. It's been two days and he hasn't healed fully. That is strange.

They get up to the nurses’ station and she smiles softly up at them. “Can I help you?”

“We are here to see Stiles Stilinski,” Derek said.

“I'm sorry but only family can see him right now,” she said with a sad smile.

Derek's heart dropped. He needed to see Stiles. He needed to see for himself that he was okay.

“That's great because we are his cousins,” Cora spoke up.

Derek turned to look at her. What was she doing? Cora raises her eyebrow as if to say, _Do you want to see him or not_?

“From Mexico. I'm Miguel and this my sister Pepita,” Derek said.

“Oh, that's so sweet of you to come visit him. He is in room-”

“You!”

They all turned to see the Sheriff storming toward them, eyes filled with anger. He gripped Derek by the neckline of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall.

“What was Stiles doing out so late with you?” The Sheriff growled.

Derek felt his heart rate go up again. “I-”

“Don't you dare lie to me. I can have a police car here in 10 minutes to pick you up,” he pushed a little harder into Derek's chest and Derek knew he couldn't lie to him.

“He was picking me up from the preserve,” Derek said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because I called him and asked him to.”

“What were you doing out there in the first place?”

Derek glanced over at the nurse who was watching the whole exchange with a hand over her heart. While the Sheriff finally knew about the supernatural world, he couldn't exactly tell him with the nurse listening in.

“I was checking out the area where there had been recent animal attacks,” Derek hopes he would get it.

The Sheriff stared at him for a moment and Derek watched when it finally clicked. This only seemed to make the Sheriff angrier.

“You had my son pick you up where a dangerous threat was lingering?”

“It was nothing though! Just some coyotes,” Derek said.

Over at the nurses’ station the nurse scoffed. “Just some coyotes. Do you know what coyotes can do to a person?”

Derek heard Cora growl and he gave her a look. _Don't make this worse than it already is._ Cora huffed and crossed her hands over her chest.

“There was no danger. I promise,” Derek said sincerely.

“Then why is my son lying unconscious in a hospital bed?” The Sheriff yelled.

Derek winced. “We slid on some ice.”

The Sheriff let out a harsh laugh. “You slid on some ice. Really?”

“Yes! I wouldn't lie to you.”

“You all have been lying to me for a long time. My own son was lying to me for you. What makes you think that I trust you?”

“Sir, I would never let anything happen to Stiles. I was stuck out there on the preserve and I needed a ride back. I called Stiles because he is usually awake around that time anyways. We didn’t see the ice until we were sliding over it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen,” Derek said sincerely.

“Well it did happen. Now, Stiles is laying in a hospital bed unconscious because of you. And you are going to stay away from him,” the sheriff said dismissively.

“I came to see if Stiles is okay,” Derek said, taking a step forward.

“You have no right after what you did. Leave this hospital, Derek.”

“I can't do that, sir. I just really need to see him.”

“Not under my watch,” the sheriff said, leaving them both standing in the middle of the hallway.

Derek watched after him frustratedly. He came here to see Stiles and he wasn't leaving until he saw him.

“Now what?” Cora asked.

“I'm staying,” Derek said.

  
It didn't take long for Cora to begin annoying him out of his wits.

“I'm hungry,” Cora whined.

“Then get something to eat,” Derek said.

“I'm not eating from the cafeteria again. Whatever we ate for lunch was not real food.”

“Then go get food from somewhere.” Derek was beginning to getting annoyed.

“We've been here for eight hours. Don't you think it's time to go?”

“I'm not going until I can see Stiles is alright.”

“Can't you just find his heartbeat and be done with it?”

Derek shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I can't find it.”

Cora heart began to beat a little faster. “What do you mean?”

“There is too much noise, from the nurses and doctors talking and walking around, machines beeping and grinding, and carts being pushed around. I can't...find it,” Derek said.

“Oh Der. That's why you don't want to leave?”

Derek didn't look at her but nodded slowly.

“You know he is fine right?”

“I know,” Derek said, digging through his pocket. “Here, take take the Camaro.”

“You should come too,” she started to say and then sighed when she saw the look on Derek’s face. “But I know that battle is a lost cause.”

She took the keys and stood, stretching her arms over her head. “Still stubborn as ever,” she muttered.

“Still a brat,” Derek said with a smile.

Cora laughed as she walked toward the elevator. Derek leaned back in his chair, settling in for a long night.

  
Derek didn't realize he had nodded off until someone sat down next to him. He jerked around and found Scott sitting next to him, a sad smile on his face.

“Hey, I heard you had finally woken up,” Scott said.

“Yeah.”

“You were out for a long time.”

“I slowed my healing process,” Derek said sheepishly.

“By taking Stiles pain non stop for over four hours?”

Derek was not amused. He looked over at Scott who had a knowing smile on his face. “You talked to Cora.”

“Yeah, she texted me when she got home last night. She said you were still here. Waiting for Stiles to wake up.”

“I just want to make sure he is okay,” Derek grumbled.

“That's fine,” he paused for a moment before saying quietly, “Stiles was worried about you too.”

“What do you mean?” Derek frowned.

“By the time we got to you guys, you were unconscious. You were barely breathing and your heart rate was really low. Stiles thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead before Cora said she could hear your heart faintly.”

“I'm a werewolf. You all should've known I would heal,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“This time was different. When we got there Stiles said he couldn't feel any pain. Even though he had multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung, a bone sticking out of his shin, and a major concussion.”

Derek swallowed harshly. He knew Stiles’ injuries were bad but he didn't know there were that bad. What would've happened if Derek wasn't there? There was no way he would've survived. That thought made Derek's chest hurt.

“Stiles was freaking out because you wouldn't wake up. He thought you sacrificed your life for him to live. Kind of like how you gave up your alpha power for Cora. He wouldn't let us get him out until you were safely out of the car.”

“Why would he do that? He should've let you get him out first. You should've ignored him and got him out first!”

“Derek, you don't understand. Stiles was inconsolable. He thought you were dead. He wasn't in any pain so we pulled you out first. Cora took you to Deaton just as the ambulance pulled up. They had to knock him out because the thought of never seeing you again made him hysterical.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Well, it's probably the same reason you won't leave the hospital until you see for yourself that he is okay.”

Derek glared at him. “What do you mean?”

“That's for you to figure out. I'm going to go check on him. I'll let you know how he's doing,” Scott said, before standing up. He set his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed. Derek felt himself relax slightly at the alpha’s touch.

  
Some time later, Derek looks up from where he is sitting and sees the Sheriff come out of the elevator. The Sheriff’s eyes immediately found him and he sighed.

“I thought I told you to leave this hospital,” the Sheriff said in lieu of a greeting.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I refuse to leave this hospital until I see Stiles.”

“Why?” The Sheriff said suspiciously.

“Because I need to know he is okay.”

“Need to know?”

Derek sighed and looked down toward the floor. “Yes, Sir. I need to know he is okay.”

“You are still not allowed in to see him.”

“I understand.”

The Sheriff tilted his head and gave Derek a long searching look. Before he could say anything, a loud beeping sound began going off, coming from Stiles room. The Sheriff and Derek both looked at one another before both running towards the room. Scott was just stepping out calling for a nurse, when they both barreled into him.

  
“Scott!”

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with my son?”

Two nurses pushed their way in and made way to the bed. Derek stepped in and saw Stiles with a tube down his throat and wires all along his arm, moving anxiously around on the bed.

“Scott, what happened?” The Sheriff asked.

“He woke up and began looking around. When he saw me he tried to talk but then realized the tube was in his throat and began panicking,” Scott replied, running a hand through his hair.

One of the nurses was trying to get Stiles to lay still, while another pulled out a syringe. Derek felt helpless, but felt his feet take him closer to Stiles’ bed. When Stiles turned his head in the middle of his thrashing, he made eye contact with Derek. Like a switch, Stiles began to calm down, never taking his eyes off Derek.

“It’s okay, Stiles. They are here to help,” Derek said, softly.

Stiles slowly nodded his head and laid back onto the bed, his eyes blinking heavily. Whatever the nurse gave him was working quick, because the next thing he knew, Stiles was fast asleep.

Derek let out breath he didn’t know he was holding in, as he tuned into Stiles’ heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

“...just gave him a mild sedative. We can’t have him working himself up and breaking his stitches.”

Derek almost forgot he wasn’t the only one in the room. He turned to find the Sheriff giving him calculating look.

“When will he wake up again?” Scott asked the nurse.

“In a few hours. And when he does, try not to excite him too much. His lungs and ribs are still healing.”

“Thanks, Cassie,” Scott said.

They both left after that, leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

Scott was the one to break it by setting a hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder. “He’s harmless, John. He wants the same thing we all do, which is to make sure Stiles is healthy and safe.”

The Sheriff stared intently at Derek for a moment longer before sitting down in the chair closest to Stiles. When the Sheriff still didn’t say anything, Derek dropped into the chair on the other side of his bed. Scott decided to take off and let the others know how Stiles was doing.

A half and hour went by before the Sheriff said, “Thank you.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow. Was the Sheriff talking to him?

“For calming him down earlier,” the Sheriff said, not fully looking at Derek.

“I didn’t do anything,” Derek said.

“You did something,” the Sheriff huffed. “He took one look at you and just…”

Derek didn’t know what to say.

“They told me they had to knock him out in the ambulance, even though he said he didn’t feel any pain. I didn’t understand how he couldn’t be feeling any pain with a bone sticking out his leg.”

“I took his pain as soon as I saw how bad it was,” Derek said.

“You took all his pain away? Don’t you experience it yourself when you take it away?”

“I felt everything he was feeling. I didn’t realize I was taking it all away until I blacked out.”

“Black outed? Scott made it sound like you almost died.”

Derek exhaled sharply.

“I would have if it meant Stiles lived.”

The Sheriff didn’t say anything to that. When he stood up, Derek’s eyes shot up to look at him. The Sheriff had an unreadable expression on his face as he walked around the bed. Derek watched him as he made his way over.

“I trust you can watch over him for me while I head to the station then,” he said, patting him once on the shoulder, before leaving the room.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

*********************************

 

Derek didn't remember falling asleep. It was the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat jumping in his chest that woke him. Derek lifted his head and watched as Stiles blinked open his eyes slowly. His heart rate began to accelerate and Derek immediately leaned over and touched his forehead.

“Hey, you are okay.”

It looked like it took all the energy Stiles had to tilt his head to look up at Derek.

Derek wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew he should say something. The doctor said to not excite him, so he probably shouldn’t tell Stiles about everything wrong with him.

“So, we made it,” Derek said, lamely.

Stiles gave him an exaggerated blink.

“Yeah, obviously,” Derek rubbed his hand on the back of his head. “Your dad and Scott have been here. They will be glad to see you awake.”

Stiles reached up and began touching the tubes in his mouth.

“Hey, leave that alone,” Derek chastised lightly. He took Stiles’ hand into his own and set it back down on the bed.

Derek watched as Stiles gave him a pointed look.

“What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to the tube again.

“Don’t-” Derek started but stopped when Stiles brought his hand back down and tapped his wrist. “Oh, how long until it comes out?”

Stiles nods once.

“I’m not sure. It’s supposed to help your lungs…”

Stiles gave him another pointed look. So much for not exciting him.

“You punctured your lungs during the accident,” Derek said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows as if to say “ _And_?”

“And you broke some ribs, your leg, and have a concussion.”

The sound of footsteps made them both turn toward the door to see a nurse walk in. “Oh, you are awake! That’s good,” she said, making her way to his chart. She takes down his vitals and asks him how the pain was before turning to leave the room.

Stiles grabs Derek’s wrist and squeezes. Derek looks down at him and Stiles makes a helpless look, before touching the tubes in his mouth.

“Wait!” Derek said. “He wants to know when the tubes will be removed from his mouth.”

The nurse turns and gives them a bright smiles. “I’m actually going to page the doctor now to remove them. Give him about twenty minutes.

 

After the doctor removes the breathing tube and asks Stiles a few more questions, they are finally alone.

Derek looks over at Stiles, who suddenly looks exhausted. “Do you need anything? More water?”

“An explanation would be great,” he croaked.

“What?”

“You almost died! I thought you did die! Why did you take all my pain away?” Stiles said, his eyes narrowed at him.

“I couldn't just let you be in pain,” Derek said like it was obvious.

“But you took all of it!”

“So?” Derek said, crossing his arms defensively.

“I could have handled a little pain,” Stiles scoffed.

“Yeah, well, maybe I couldn't handle you in pain,” Derek grunted.

Stiles’ eyes widened at that. “Derek…”

“Stiles, I didn't know I was taking all of your pain. I didn't mean to pass out on you. I just, couldn't...let you go. I couldn't let you feel any pain.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Derek sighed, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. “I would rather feel all the pain in the world than to see you hurting.”

“You can’t say things like that!”

Derek jumps at the sound of his voice. “What?”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain either,” Stiles said quietly.

“If I didn't know any better, I would think you care,” Derek smiled at him.

“Care a lot more than you think,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckled, placing his hand on Stiles’ hand.

Stiles smiled at him. “So are you going to kiss me or do I need to break my other leg?

“No more breaking anything,” Derek said, leaning closer to Stiles.

“No promises,” Stiles grinned.

Derek growled before kissing him.

 

 

 


End file.
